


Gaudia (Joy)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff without Plot, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>None of them are really paying attention to the film that’s on the TV. They’re all focused on Harry, the way his breathing slows, the relaxed smile that spreads across his lips.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaudia (Joy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).



> Harry-Centric. Written for Five Minute Warning challenge. Prompt: Gaudia.

It’s become a common occurrence for them, curling up together at the end of the day, like they are now. All of them on one big hotel bed, Harry curled into Louis’ side while Louis threads his finger through Harry’s hair. Zayn is on Harry’s other side, fingers splayed across Harry’s hip, with Niall below him, absentmindedly rubbing circles into Harry’s ankle. Liam sits beside Louis, he’s not touching yet, but his head is inching closer to Louis' shoulder, so it’s only a matter of time. 

None of them are really paying attention to the film that’s on the TV. They’re all focused on Harry, the way his breathing slows, the relaxed smile that spreads across his lips. 

They have all come to love that smile, because even if it’s similar to the one he wears for cameras, it’s not the same at all. This one’s just for them.

Harry sighs softly, shifts to stretch a little before settling closer to Louis’ side. Liam reaches out, takes Harry’s hand, threads their fingers together and rests their hands on Louis’ chest. 

It had started in the X-factor house. Harry was tactile, always wordlessly asking for cuddles. And he got nerves before performance nights - they all did, but he got the worst - against which cuddle piles worked a charm. 

And then their lives got even crazier, so they all came to really appreciate just being together when the door closed on all the cameras and questions. 

Harry still loves it the most though, practically purring where he lays, surrounded by warm, familiar bodies.


End file.
